Frederick Winslow Taylor
Frederick Winslow Taylor (March 20, 1856, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- March 21, 1915) was an |American engineer who sought to improve industrial efficiency. A management consultant in his later years, he is sometimes called "The Father of Scientific Management." He was one of the intellectual leaders of the Efficiency Movement and his ideas, broadly conceived, were highly influential in the Progressive Era. Life Taylor was born to a wealthy Quaker family. He wanted to attend Harvard University, but poor eyesight forced him to consider an alternative career. In 1874, he became an apprentice patternmaker, gaining shop-floor experience that would inform the rest of his career. He obtained a degree in Mechanical Engineering through a highly unusual (for the time) series of correspondence courses at Stevens Institute of Technology, graduating in 1883 (Kanigel 1997:182-183,199). He and Maunsel White (with a team of assistants) developed high speed steel. He eventually became a professor at the Tuck School of Business at Dartmouth College. The management theorist Taylor thought that by analyzing work, the "One Best Way" to do it would be found. He is most remembered for developing the time and motion study. He would break a job into its component parts and measure each to the hundredth of a minute. One of his most famous studies involved shovels. He noticed that workers used the same shovel for all materials. He determined that the most effective load was 21½ lb, and found or designed shovels that for each material would scoop up that amount. He was generally unsuccessful in getting his concepts applied and was dismissed from Bethlehem Steel. It was largely through the efforts of his disciples (most notably H.L. Gantt) that industry came to implement his ideas. Neverthless, the book he wrote after parting company with Bethlehem Steel, Shop Management, sold well. Taylor believed that the industrial management of his day was amateurish, that management could be formulated as an academic discipline, and that the best results would come from the partnership between a trained and qualified management and a cooperative and innovative workforce. Each side needed the other, and there was no need for trade unions. Louis Brandeis, who was influenced by Taylor's writing, coined the term scientific management in the course of his argument for the Eastern Rate Case, which Taylor used in the title of his monograph The Principles of Scientific Management, published in 1911. His approach is also often referred to, as Taylor's Principles, or frequently disparagingly, as Taylorism. Taylor's scientific management consisted of four principles: # Replace rule-of-thumb work methods with methods based on a scientific study of the tasks. # Scientifically select, train, and develop each employee rather than passively leaving them to train themselves. # Cooperate with the workers to ensure that the scientifically developed methods are being followed. # Divide work nearly equally between managers and workers, so that the managers apply scientific management principles to planning the work and the workers actually perform the tasks Relations with ASME Taylor was president of the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) from 1906-1907. While president, he tried to implement his system into the management of the ASME but was met with much resistance. He was only able to reorganize the publications department and then only partially. He also forced out the ASME's long-time secretary, Morris L. Cooke, and replaced him with Calvin W. Rice. His tenure as president was trouble-ridden and marked the beginning of a period of internal dissension within the ASME during the Progressive Era (Jaffe 1957:34). In 1912, Taylor collected a number of his articles into a book-length manuscript which he submitted to the ASME for publication. The ASME formed an ad hoc committee to review the text. The committee included Taylor allies such as James Mapes Dodge and Henry R. Towne. The committee delegated the report to the editor of the American Machinist, Leon P. Alford. Alford was a critic of the Taylor system and the report was negative. The committee modified the report slightly, but accepted Alford's recommendation not to publish Taylor's book. Taylor angrily withdrew the book and published Principles without ASME approval (Jaffe 1957:36-40; Nelson 1980:181-184). Taylor's Influence United States * Carl Barth helped Taylor to develop speed-and-feed-calculating slide rules to a previously unknown level of usefulness. Similar aids are still used in machine shops today. Barth became an early consultant on scientific management and later taught at Harvard. * H. L. Gantt developed the Gantt chart, a visual aid for scheduling tasks and displaying the flow of work. * Harrington Emerson introduced scientific management to the railroad industry, and proposed the dichotomy of staff versus line employees, with the former advising the latter. * Morris Cooke adapted scientific management to educational and municipal organizations. * Hugo Münsterberg created industrial psychology. * Lillian Gilbreth introduced psychology to management studies. * Frank Gilbreth (husband of Lillian) discovered scientific management while working in the construction industry, eventually developing motion studies independently of Taylor. These logically complemented Taylor's time studies, as time and motion are two sides of the efficiency improvement coin. The two fields eventually became time and motion study. *Harvard University, one of the first American universities to offer a graduate degree in business management in 1908, based its first-year curriculum on Taylor's scientific management. * Harlow S. Person, as dean of Dartmouth's Amos Tuck School of Administration and Finance, promoted the teaching of scientific management. * James O. McKinsey, professor of accounting at the University of Chicago and founder of the consulting firm bearing his name, advocated budgets as a means of assuring accountability and of measuring performance. France Le Chatelier translated Taylor's work and introduced scientific management throughout government owned plants during World War I. This influenced the French theorist Henri Fayol, whose 1916 Administration Industrielle et Générale emphasized organizational structure in management. Switzerland The American Edward Albert Filene established the International Management Institute to spread information about management techniques. USSR Lenin was very impressed by Taylorism, which he and Stalin sought to incorporate into Soviet manufacturing. Taylorism and the mass production methods of Henry Ford thus became highly influential during the early years of the Soviet Union. Articles Taylor's life and work was discussed in Cynthia Crossen's "Deja Vu" column in the Wall Street Journal, November 6, 2006. References * * * * * * * External links *A Selection from Frederick Taylor's Essays * *''Principles of Scientific Management'' - Full text online. *''The Principles of Scientific Management, with more information. *[http://onlinebooks.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=6464 ''Shop Management], 1911 edition, online *'' Special Collections - F.W. Taylor Collection '', Stevens Institute of Technology has an extensive collection at its library *An undergraduate's biography of Taylor (birth year of 1856 is incorrectly reported as 1865 here) Taylor, Frederick W. :da:Frederick Winslow Taylor de:Frederick Winslow Taylor es:Frederick Winslow Taylor fr:Frederick Winslow Taylor it:Frederick Taylor he:פרדריק וינסלאו טיילור hu:Frederick Winslow Taylor nl:Frederick Taylor ja:フレデリック・テイラー pt:Frederick Taylor ru:Тейлор, Фредерик Уинслоу sl:Frederick Winslow Taylor fi:Frederick Winslow Taylor sv:Frederick Winslow Taylor tr:Frederick Winslow Taylor zh:弗里德里克·温斯罗·泰勒